An Excuse
by Illectric
Summary: Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya memaafkannya. SasuNaru fanfiction.


**AN EXCUSE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Slash, Boy's Love, MxM, Possibly Typo's**

**Summary : **Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya memaafkannya.

**Notes : **Ini hanya fiksi, jadi jangan dianggap serius buat semua keganjilan yang ada.

* * *

"Naruto."

Sekali lagi Naruto tak menghiraukannya.

Sebuah motor sport merah dengan ornamen tengkorak di bagian samping menyejajarinya. Naruto melengos dan mempercepat laju motornya. Dia tidak peduli sekalipun sebuah kontainer melintas kencang di depannya. Naruto menyalip meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus mengoceh panjang lebar minta didengarkan. Bagaimana Naruto mau mendengarkannya sementara Sasuke bukan jenis orang yang akan dengan mudahnya mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Naruto dengarkan aku dulu!" Suara Sasuke tertelan angin. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa keras Naruto mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke, si ahli balap motor itu tetap saja mampu dengan mudahnya kembali sejajar dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus tetap menghadap depan, tidak menghiraukan seseorang yang semenjak keluar gerbang sekolah membuntutinya dengan pandangan memohon. Hingga saat ini pengendara di sampingnya tetap bersikukuh menyejajari laju motornya dengan wajah memandang samping tepat dimana si pirang berada.

Sasuke tetap mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto. Suatu hal yang membuat Naruto mendiamkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghindar dan Naruto juga tidak menghindari Sasuke, dia hanya menganggap Sasuke tidak ada, mendiamkannya, mengabaikannya, menganggapnya hilang terserok angin. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku, sekali ini saja!" raungnya frustasi.

"Dengarkan?" Naruto menoleh, suaranya teredam helm _full face_ miliknya. "Katakan." Naruto menggas motornya lebih kencang. "Pada angin!" Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Mendadak jalan raya menjadi arena balap motor keduanya. Naruto si acuh tak acuh dan Sasuke yang tetap bersikukuh mengejarnya.

"Aku khilaf!" teriak Sasuke keras balapan dengan deru mesin motornya sendiri.

"Berhentilah dulu aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu!" teriak Sasuke lantang sambil memberi gesture pada Naruto untuk menghentikan motornya.

'Khilaf? Cih.' Kaca helm terbuka, Naruto meludah tepat di jarak jalan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Naruto berhenti di situ! Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Ayolah Naruto, maafkan aku untuk kali ini."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dan aku sungguh sudah muak!" Naruto memainkan gas motornya mengakibatkan kegaduhan di jalan tempatnya berada.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Woy, Dobe!" Kalau Naruto mengira Sasuke akan menyerah hanya dengan cara seperti ini, Naruto salah besar. Sasuke sudah cukup tahan Naruto mengabaikannya dari tadi pagi, dia tahu kenapa karena ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Dan dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto melotot. "Ah, maaf aku lupa kau tidak suka dipanggil begitu." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, salah satu tangannya fokus mengemudi, wajahnya memandang Naruto.

"Kau tahu, sulit bagi _playboy_ sepertiku untuk mengubah reputasi. Dan aku tidak bisa kejam begitu saja menolak gadis-gadis cantik itu."

"Lalu kau kembali tidur dengan mereka dan meminta maaf seperti ini padaku?" sinis Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kita saja lalu berkencan sepuasnya dengan mereka?"

"_No._ Tidak bisa Dobe. Orang yang paling kucintai dari seluruh wanita maupun laki-laki di dunia ini ya kamu, Dobe-ku."

Naruto mendecih. "Aku yakin kau mengatakan hal itu juga pada semua orang yang kencan denganmu."

"Mereka beda, entah bagaimana bisa aku juga tidak tahu tapi hanya kau tempatku pulang. Mereka hanya taman 'bermain' bagiku," sahutnya dengan ketenangan berlebih.

Apa gunanya tempat pulang jika seharian kau hanya akan bermain di taman bermain.

Sasuke menggeretakkan kepalanya. "Walaupun aku sering berbohong tapi untuk yang satu ini sungguh Naruto. Tolong percaya padaku."

Naruto diam saja.

"Well, Naruto. Lelaki kadang membutuhkan sedikit hiburan untuk bersenang-senang, kau sendiri juga tahulah kau kan juga seorang laki-laki."

Wah, benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke memang tidak cocok berbicara satu sama lain jika sedang dalam keadaan bertengkar begini. Itulah kenapa saat jam pulang tadi Naruto langsung berlari menuju parkiran berharap dia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke untuk satu hari ini saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu.

Sepanjang dia keluar dari pintu kelas dan berjalan di koridor Sasuke berbicara banyak sekali dan hampir semuanya tidak ditangkap oleh Naruto yang berjalan mengabaikannya. Seolah suara Sasuke hanyalah robot dalam mode tanpa sura dan bukanlah prioritas inti sasaran telinganya, seolah Sasuke adalah batu kali yang tidak penting, tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tidak dianggap dan hanya dilempar-lempar ke dalam sungai, seolah Sasuke –bukanlah manusia. Dia akui Sasuke cenderung seperti bukan manusia. Hanya beberapa kata yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya yang tajam karena perkataan Sasuke cenderung membongkar aib dirinya sendiri.

'Aku mengaku, satu minggu ini aku kencan dengan lima wanita berbeda.'

'Baiklah aku tidur dengannya! Dengan mereka! Dengan siapapun yang sudah kau curigai.'

'Bagaimana aku tidak tergoda ketika mereka melepaskan semua pakaiannya dihadapanku?'

'Terbawa nafsu Naruto, yaah, kau tahulah.'

'Aku juga seorang laki-laki Naruto, sukar mengendalikan diri!'

'_Aku juga seorang laki-laki Sasuke dan aku tidak pernah seproduktif itu menyetorkan benih pada setiap wanita yang membuka pakaian mereka dihadapanku'_

Kalau ada nominasi untuk orang paling tidak tahu malu maka Naruto akan memberikan _award_ kepada Sasuke. Mengaku tanpa merasa bersalah dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri dan masih sempat-sempatnya membela diri. Sasuke yang busuk. Padahal Naruto tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mendiamkannya selama dua hari tapi Sasuke sudah mengaku sebanyak ini. Bagaimana kalau dirinya mendiamkan Sasuke lebih lama lagi? Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan punya rahasia lagi karena telah habis diumbar padanya. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan, rahasia Sasuke sama dengan aib Sasuke. Naruto sudah membuat catatan panjang dalam otaknya seberapa banyak aib yang diungkapkan Sasuke semasa berpacaran dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-nya jenis orang yang akan berbicara panjang lebar penuh basa-basi tidak penting jika: satu, dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik; dua, mode penggoda; tiga, marah-marah; dan empat, minta maaf. Tapi sejauh yang Naruto tahu dia hanya akan berbicara panjang dengannya jika minta maaf. Selebihnya jangan harap. Sasuke lebih suka meninggalkan pembicaraan dengan garuk-garuk kepala dan helaan napas menyebalkan. Atau kalau lagi dalam mode kalem dia akan ber 'hm' sesukanya. Yang jelas tanpa memperhatikan orang yang bertanya dan kemudian akan berkata, 'Kau bicara sesuatu padaku? Apa tadi?'

Naruto ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang selalu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Belahan dada? Paha? Bokong? Manakah dari tiga tebakan tersebut yang benar? Dan ketika Naruto mengutarakan pertanyaannya Sasuke selalu mengatakan ketiga-tiganya adalah jawaban yang benar. Dari _survey_ yang dilakukan Naruto pada gadis-gadis angkatannya hanya dialah yang memberi tanggapan tertawa keras ketika yang lain menampar, memukul bahkan menendang –kemaluan pacarnya. Naruto tahu dengan baik karena dia dan Sasuke sebenarnya bi, dan dia juga menyetujui jawaban Sasuke –well dia juga laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak mudah jatuh cinta dengan siapa saja tapi mudah sekali terjerat godaan wanita. Memang apalagi yang dilihat seorang laki-laki dari wanita ketika hal-hal yang disebutkan di atas terpapar dengan indahnya di depan mata?

Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya. "Asal kau tahu, hanya denganmu saja aku bisa berbicara sepanjang ini."

"Dan denganmu juga aku bisa sebebas ini mengungkapkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa terlihat keren di matamu," katanya sambil menutup kaca helm. Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, bergerak konstan meskipun Sasuke berada di sebelahnya. Setidaknya perkataan Sasuke sedikit membuat Naruto terjebak kembali pada perasaannya. Sasuke memang pintar berbicara.

Sasuke, orang dengan jatah minta maaf paling banyak di antara orang-orang yang pernah Naruto kenal dan temui. Berpacaran dengan Sasuke lama-lama makan hati, karena itulah pertengkaran selalu terjadi. Seperti sebuah siklus daur ulang, kehidupan cintanya dan Sasuke terjadi. Sasuke berbuat kesalahan. Sasuke minta maaf. Naruto memaafkan. Begitu seterusnya selama mereka berpacaran, teman-teman dekat Naruto bahkan sudah hafal kebiasaan Sasuke. Dan Naruto terlalu tuli untuk mendengar perkataan mereka. _'Simpan nasihatmu untuk orang yang benar-benar butuh dan mau mendengarkanmu, aku tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu,'_ katanya ketika suatu ketika Gaara menasihati tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Gara mencoba peruntungan menjadi pakar cinta Naruto selama seminggu dan berakhir dengan Gaara yang angkat tangan terhadap mereka karena ujung-ujungnya Naruto akan menyebut-nyebut Neji –sebuah kegagalan bagi hidupnya sebagai balasan nasihat panjangnya. Setelahnya Gaara kapok dan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Sasuke lagi. Persetan dengan hubungan absurd Sasuke-Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi pergi sekarang." Naruto memasang wajah serius. Perkataannya membawa aura menekan. Hawa sekitarnya menghitam.

Sasuke lebih serius. Hawa hitam itu ditepis dengan mudah olehnya. Tentu seorang Sasuke tidak akan menyerah sekalipun dengan kekasihnya sendiri, hubungan mereka sedang diambang batas _expired_, terlalu berbahaya jika Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Tidak sebelum kita bicara." Dia merapatkan jarak motornya dengan Naruto. "Ayolah biarkan aku berbicara, setidaknya berhentilah mendiamkanku."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan," balas Naruto dingin, rahangnya tampak mengeras. "Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya, ini tetap sama, seperti biasanya, seperti tidak pernah terjadi."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, katanya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan." Perkataan Sasuke lancar tanpa beban, seolah balapan di jalan bebas hambatan. Wajahnya inosen, matanya berkedip-kedip menggoda Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Jika aku memaafkanmu lalu kau mau apa?"

"Besok kita kencan." Sasuke menyeringai. "Di apartemenku tentunya."

Naruto menggerungkan motor pertanda suasana hatinya bertambah buruk dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Hh. Kau selalu menanggapiku dengan begini, dan berkata bahwa kau serius? Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya kalau perkataanmu itu bukanlah kebohongan."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang begini adanya. Dan kau harus terima itu."

Naruto membuang napas kasar. "Wah, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan omongan busukmu."

"Kita putus saja, bagaimana? Hidupmu akan tenang dan aku tidak perlu mendiamkanmu lagi. Oh ya kau tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, kau bebas tidur dengan siapapun, " tantangnya kemudian.

Wajah Sasuke berkerut. "Tidak. Tidak semudah itu Naruto."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto mendengus keras. "Dengar Sasuke? Putus."

Naruto mengangguk. "_I see_, kau butuh alasan untuk putus. Alasan? Aku hanya ingin putus. Seperti ketika kau berkata bahwa kau meniduri gadis-gadis karena kau ingin tidur. Sekarang gantian, aku ingin putus karena aku ingin."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa bahagia. Bahkan lebih. Kau bukanlah hal yang sangat penting bagiku. Yang kalau tidak ada kau aku jadi tidak bisa makan, minum, bernapas atau berkedip."

"Bohong. Untuk apa kau selama ini bertahan kalau bukan karena kau sudah jatuh padaku." Sasuke benar. Perkataannya selalu benar, bahkan perkataan menyakitkannya pun juga benar.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, wajahnya masih menghadap ke depan, tidak memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak pernah menatap fokus ke jalanan, fokusnya hilang terserap lubang hitam bernama Naruto. "Hmm, kau benar," angguknya dalam lindungan helm.

"Yang kau katakan semuanya itu kebenaran. Saking benarnya kau berbicara aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa," gumamnya.

"Aku sulit sembuh Naruto. Yang tahu perubahanku hanya aku. Seberapa parahnya aku sebelum kau ada, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, jauh lebih buruk."

"Tidak ada perbedaan. Kau masih tetap sama, baik sebelum dan sesudah bertemu denganku. Benar kata Gaara, aku sudah terlalu tuli."

Sasuke, seseorang yang kelakuannya seperti penyakit kronis stadium akhir dan tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, hanya bantuan mukjizat yang bisa menormalkannya kembali. Dari banyak mukjizat yang tersedia, sepertinya dia bukanlah salah satu keajaiban bagi Sasuke, karena bagi Naruto, Sasuke masih menjadi orang yang sama dari pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga saat ini. Orang yang membawa Naruto ke dalam masalah hidup yang rumit. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya kembali dimaafkan, sebanyak apapun masalah yang telah diperbuatnya. Dunia begitu tidak adil pada orang yang tidak memiliki wajah sempurna sepertinya. Orang yang berwajah tampan memang lebih mudah dimaafkan daripada yang kurang tampan. Kelebihan Sasuke, hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi, mengakuinya dan kemudian meminta maaf seperti biasanya. Kalau diperlukan bahkan orang itu akan berlutut akan kesalahannya, tapi kembali lagi berbuat masalah.

"Bukan tuli, tapi takdirmu memang hanya akan berakhir denganku, percaya sajalah pada apa yang kukatakan ini," kata Sasuke percaya diri.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku serius tidak tahan lagi denganmu. Terserah kau mau apa aku tidak akan peduli lagi," tandasnya.

Naruto kali ini beranjak pergi dengan serius. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang setengah mematung, masih tetap menghadap samping dimana spot yang ditinggalkan Naruto kosong, si pirang telah berada jauh dibalik tikungan, membalap dua mobil box besar sekaligus. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan menerima keadaan dengan begitu mudahnya lalu menyerah terhadap apapun yang seharusnya dimiliki olehnya.

Dia menarik gas motor sport-nya dengan kecepatan hampir maksimal menyalip semua kendaraan yang berada di depannya, yang memisahkannya dengan Naruto. Dan jarak itu berhasil terkejar olehnya.

Tetapi Sasuke lupa cara mengendarai motor yang benar. Bahwa ketika kopling yang dimasukannya berada pada persneling maksimal maka akan kesulitan ketika menginjak rem mendadak. Untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Naruto, Sasuke menarik rem mendadak di kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/jam dan dia terpental jauh.

Keadaan bagaikan efek manusia bergerak tiap satu jam sekali dan Naruto bisa melihat hal dengan sangat detail tiap detiknya saking lambatnya gerakan sekitar. Sasuke terpental. Motornya menabrak sebuah plang di pinggir jalan, tubuhnya melayang sebelum motor dan tubuhnya terpisah sejauh delapan meter. Badannya berguling ke samping jalan dan jatuh di dalam semak-semak yang untungnya tak berduri. Posisinya telungkup sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka yang mungkin terpeta di wajahnya. Naruto berteriak, terlalu terkejut dengan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sasuke-nya…

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**OMAKE.**

* * *

"Sepertinya malaikat maut terlalu berbaik hati padamu."

Terdengar desisan pelan dari orang dihadapannya.

"Atau mungkin dia kelupaan tugasnya mencabut nyawamu."

Sasuke, seseorang dengan tubuh mirip iblis. Kenapa? Karena dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/jam dan terpental melayang dia masih bisa duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah bak dihajar orang sekampung karena ketahuan mengebiri istri tetangga, tambahan lagi wajah senyam-senyumnya. Tidak menghargai kekhawatiran Naruto yang hampir saja mati berdiri melihat bagaimana Sasuke terpental jatuh.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Senang ya membuat orang lain khawatir."

Naruto mengusap luka-luka di wajah Sasuke dengan telaten. Kemudian membalurkan iodine pada luka di pelipis Sasuke, melanjutkan di pipi kirinya yang menampilkan gambar seperti tergores garpu. Sebentar saja kapas putih berubah warna menjadi merah tua. Luka Sasuke menghabiskan dua bungkus kapas berukuran besar. Dia menambah tekanan pada luka Sasuke yang terperban. Sasuke berhenti tersenyum, wajahnya meringis menunjukkan raut kesakitan.

Berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto belajar satu hal jika dia harus membawa kotak P3K kemana-mana. Bukan karena Sasuke adalah orang pecicilan yang mudah tersandung dimana-mana atau terbentur dimana-mana bukan juga jenis orang yang suka melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke adalah orang dengan wajah menjadi sasaran pukulan bagi wanita dan juga pacar dari wanita yang direbutnya. Oleh karena itu, Naruto selalu menyediakan kotak P3K dimanapun ia berada, di tempat dimana ada dirinya dan Sasuke, loker, bagasi motor, ransel dan tempat-tempat lainnya.

"Naruto, maaf."

Sasuke berkata sambil memandang lekat-lekat ke mata Naruto. Benar-benar hanya melihat ke Naruto, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Jika tadi hanya mata yang berperan serta ditambah raut wajah sedih, kali ini tangan Sasuke turut serta memegang tangannya yang memegang kotak P3K.

"Aku –minta maaf padamu." Tangan satunya beralih menyelipkan helai-helai rambut Naruto yang berada di sekitar matanya, menjauhkan beberapa rambut yang jatuh menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat sekarang.

Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "_Shut up_."

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti meminta maaf setiap kali melakukan kesalahan? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Carilah ide kreatif lain dengan otak jeniusmu itu selain meminta maaf, seperti ide kreatifmu untuk menjerat wanita supaya mau tidur denganmu misalnya," lanjutnya cepat.

Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, jaraknya sangat dekat, hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. "Aku sudah mencoba berulang kali tapi hasilnya –tidak mempan kepadamu."

"Jadi –sekali lagi, maaf."

"Ini ke 258 kalinya kau minta maaf padaku," sahut Naruto sarkastik.

"Hm, aku tahu. Karena itu-"

Naruto mendesah. "Dan ke 258 kalinya pula aku memaafkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto, kedua tangannya memeluk si pirang, perlahan-lahan semakin erat. "Terima –kasih."

Naruto mengangguk, beban Sasuke jatuh pada bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Masih jauh dari seribu kali. Kalau sudah seribu kali jangan lupa beritahu aku untuk berhenti," katanya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ketika seribu kaliku sudah habis, aku janji akan berhenti meminta maaf seperti ini kepadamu." Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk erat Naruto.

Si pirang tersenyum seraya menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hm. Aku tahu. Aku sudah hafal dan tidak perlu kau beri tahu."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kau menang lagi kali ini. Selamat ya."

"Kalau bukan karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu mungkin aku sudah menyerah dari awal."

Perlahan Naruto merasakan beban berat pada salah satu bahunya. Dia menoleh ke tempat dimana Sasuke kehilangan kesadaran, di pundaknya.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
